My Wild Bodyguard
by multiplebae
Summary: When Hinata receives threats from a man she didn't want a relationship with, she gains a new bodyguard- Kiba Inuzuka. The notoriously wealthy, wild and extremely handsome owner of a world class security firm. Hinata's self esteem, and confidence are continuously tested as she struggles to come to terms with her own desire. Mainly KibaHina but also ShinoHina and GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Hinata was angry. Very angry. She stalked down the corridor, surprising her employees with the calm ferocity at which she walked.

Their CEO, their reserved, kind CEO, was actually angry about something? Hinata's hair snapped like a whip behind her, accompanying the sharp narrowing of her eyes as she spotted the object of her anger.

"Kabuto. I need to speak with you privately, _now_ " Her usually quiet voice had an edge to it, leaving no room for dismissal. But the grey haired man in question merely smiled, inclining his head in greeting. He was toeing the line with Hinata's already thin patience, and she kept her face hard.

It was unprofessional to discuss matters in front of her employees- but since he had refused her request for a meeting, she had no choice.

"I am not, nor will I ever, be in a relationship with you" Hinata snapped, getting straight to the point immediately. Kabuto smiled patronizingly, shaking his head as he walked towards the more than angry woman. "This is all for you babe. You need to be in a relationship with me in order to raise your reputation" He reached a hand out, aiming to grab the Hyuuga's arm before she stepped out of reach.

"Don't _touch_ me Kabuto. Now, you will either retract your statements from the media or I will sue you- and you know very well I have very close contacts with the Nara Legal Firm"

Hinata murmured lowly, eyeing his hand distastefully. Kabuto had splurged the details of his 'downright sinful' relationship with the mysterious Hyuuga Head, completely fabricating an intricate tale of love, loss and lots of sex. Hinata didn't mind when people questioned her power, wealth or even her intelligence- but questioning her morality?

Kabuto grinned again, pushing his circular glasses back and standing taller. "You can't sue me. You need my business connections for this particular franchise you have here in Konoha"

Hinata smiled at this, almost gleeful at the fact that he thought he was irreplaceable. She leaned closer, speaking low enough just so that he could hear her.

"I have Gaara Sabaku backing me here and in Suna, I don't need anything from you. You aren't essential, you aren't wanted and you definitely aren't desirable. So leave these premises before I get security to throw you out"

Kabuto paled, his brow furrowing in anger. "You'll regret this Hyuuga. Even if I have to make you regret it"

His words sent a chill down Hinata's spine, though her face remained stoic and blank. The tone, Hinata just _knew_ something was going to happen- and she didn't like that feeling.

Kabuto walked out of the doors fuming, his overdone cologne permeating the air still after he left. "Hyuuga sama, are you alright?" Her personal assistant, Ino, asked. Hinata smiled at the more than pretty blonde, finding comfort in her friend's question.

"I'm fine Ino. Let's get back to work"

Hinata sighed, finishing work with a yawn. Meetings, paperwork and more meetings was how her life was spent, and as expected- it wasn't fun. To be honest, the paperwork was much more of a relief and wasn't that different to what she did at home- read.

She stretched, smoothing the material of her pants suit and stood, waving a goodbye to Ino who smiled at her.

Hinata had acquired the business when she was 19- much younger than all other CEO's- from her father and cousin who had been killed in a car accident. It was all over the news, no part of their family life unseen- 'HOTEL TYCOON AND NEPHEW DEAD IN TRAGIC CAR ACCIDENT"- but no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get into the mind of the daughter left in charge of a million dollar co orporation.

Hinata's heart clenched at the thought of her cousin and father dying, but she shook her head. These were things people lived through everyday, and she wouldn't trivialise them. Hinata had always been wealthy, but others had not- and often had to live through familial deaths with little to no money.

She stepped out of the elevator and walked outside, grabbing her keys out of her purse, finding her car in a state that sent shock through her.

Her car's wheels were slashed, windows smashed and a threat clear in red spraypaint defacing it more than it already was.

"YOU'RE NEXT, HYUUGA WHORE"

Kabuto. She knew it was Kabuto, but had no evidence. Ignoring the slight chill of fear she felt, she called Shino- one of her closest friends- and turned away from the wreck. Other people had bigger things to deal with than her problems.


	2. Chapter 2

Shino picked up Hinata, remaining silent even when he had seen the wreck her car had become- raising an eyebrow at the clear words inscribed.

He watched Hinata at his table, seeing the subtle signs of her fear. White knuckles and a too- happy smile, Shino sighed at the obvious facade she was trying desperately to keep up. It hurt Shino that she still chose to keep her problems to herself, believing to be a burden to others if shared.

Shino cared about her more than she knew and he wished she would stop trying to hide. But after a childhood being berated and scolded for never being good enough, it was no surprise she had such a deep seated insecurity- even if she did hide it immaculately 98% of the time.

"Hina, did Kabuto do this?"

Judging by the tightening of her hands around her mug, it was. Shino twitched behind his glasses, cursing that he didn't have more surveillance on the man. He watched her lean back, form fitting pants suit hinting at her slopes, but ultimately hiding them. She was beautifu- always had been- but never knew it.

"I told him to correct his lies about being in a relationship with me and leave the office." Hinata exhaled, lavender white eyes fluttering closed, the truth of her exhaustion revealing itself. "He said I needed him and his business- but I now have Sabaku san on board with the opening of more hotels. He left, telling me I would regret not wanting him"

Shino closed his eyes, reigning in the anger he felt burning. Hinata would hate for him to get involved- but this was something he couldn't ignore. A man had threatened Hina and already acted on it.

The Aburame Surveillance Corps was the best in the business, and were known for their better than expected results and success rates. But for this, he would need one of his friends help. Hinata looked up, Shino immediately diverting his attention to her.

"Thanks Shino. Thankyou for always being there"

Her words were a reward, and he basked in the feeling. Hinata turned a slow smile to him, kissing him on the cheek before she retired to the room she usually slept in at his house. Shino shook his head, cursing the girl he knew had a permanent hold on his heart before he picked up his phone.

"Kiba? I need your help"

Kiba Inuzuka was a man of many talents- one involving security and bodyguard services. He was the best, and Shino expected nothing but the best from his friend and for Hina. She was getting a bodyguard, whether she liked it or not.

Hinata woke the next morning, feeling refreshed and much more at ease from yesterday's events. She walked into the kitchen wearing her usual tank top and shorts, almost walking into a completely awake Shino. He always woke too early, and when Hinata voiced this, he gave her one of his rare smiles.

"There's so much more day to enjoy when you get up early Hina"

Hinata scoffed, wiping the tired from her eyes. "There's so much more sleep to enjoy when you get up later Shin" He chuckled lightly, gesturing to the table that was packed with food and raising his eyebrows.

"Eat"

Hinata shook her head but ate, knowing he knew she was grateful no matter what she did. She turned to her best friend as she took in another mouthful of perfectly scrambled egg, smiling as he ate quickly and cleanly.

He was tall, 6.4ft to be precise and had the lean body of a runner with pale, porcelain skin. Although he preferred to cover his looks, every woman who met him was drawn to him, Shino had that natural magnetism that came from being a quietly strong man who watched the world from behind black glasses.

And he was always there for Hinata, no matter what had happened. Him and TenTen were the only people that had been there for her through her family's death, and were the best people Hinata could ever ask for.

"Hina, I have gotten you a bodyguard"

She stopped abruptly, fork halfway to her mouth. "What do you mean?"

Shino kept his eyes on his plate, refusing to meet the curious gaze of his friend. "This is necessary. You will be receiving a bodyguard- simply because something else could happen"

Hinata opened her mouth to protest before Shino tilted his face upwards. "Not having one will mean I will constantly worry. This will provide some relief not only for you, but for me as well"

He would still worry, but his worry would be substantially dulled if he knew Kiba was on the job. Hinata closed her mouth and nodded, but narrowed her eyes at the Aburame.

"You do this again, I will sell your bug collection, insect boy"

The Aburame choked, hands coming down firm on the table. Hinata laughed, then choked too on her own food. Shino and his bugs, at least that would never change.

Hinata changed into her work clothes, pulling on her stark white pencil skirt, a fitted blouse with nude heels and leaving her hair free. Shino had already left, leaving Hinata the keys to his Porsche to use for the day until her other car was dropped off.

Hinata sighed as she walked into the halls of her building, smiling lightly at her employees. A bodyguard? To be honest, it did relieve some stress she had, but a bodyguard? Although, it was Shino and he was more like Neji then he realized.

Kiba lounged outside of the office that the women and men had directed him to, looking for the evasive Hinata Hyuuga.

When Shino had rang him last night, it was the first time he had heard the man so... _emotional_. Even if his voice sounded the same to others, it was the subtle tone changes that alerted Kiba to the importance of this job.

Hinata Hyuuga. The CEO of Hyuuga Hotels, an international million dollar business that was known for their high class, luxury penthouses and rooms. Also known for the tragic car accident that had killed the former CEO and the CEO in training.

But he couldn't find much on Hinata herself, proving to be a pretty mysterious woman. Only a few generous charity donations and a relationship rumour that had been quickly retracted.

Kiba's head snapped up, hearing the click of heels on the polished hardwood floors. And then, when he saw Hinata, he knew why he felt he would like this job.

Hinata Hyuuga was all slopes, curves that spoke to men like him and the walk of a woman who knew what she was here to do. But her face, by Gods her face, like a moon goddess incarnate- flowing blue black hair, alabaster skin and eyes the colour of a white lavender- her innocence was the kind he had spent a lot of days corrupting in other women.

Her eyes widened as she spotted him, finally looking up from the papers she held. Then they drifted down his form, frowning slightly. She didn't like they way he looked?

That was a first.

Kiba knew he was good looking, tall, broad shouldered, bronze skin that encased shredded muscle, he was the epitome of every girl's dream. But, since she was the best friend of Shino, he should have known she would be different.

But the shock was still there.

Hinata grimaced at the man in front of her, wondering why Shino had given her a bodyguard that was too feral and beautiful to be stuck with a girl like her. Of course the world would want her to see what she wanted to touch but could only look at. And possibly eye rape. The Hyuuga flushed at her thoughts before raising her eyes to the feral looking man with the tribal tattoos on both cheeks.

"Hinata Hyuuga, thankyou for coming at this inconvenience"

The Inuzuka raised an eyebrow before shaking her outstretched hand. "Kiba Inuzuka and no problem, anything for a pretty lady"

Hinata narrowed her eyes before breezing past him into her office, surprising him to no end. When has a woman not responded to his obvious flirtations?

Hinata gestured for him to sit, placing her papers on her large mahogany desk in front of her. Her office was one of her favourite places, large and spacious with walls that were only used as bookshelves. It was an ivory and taupe coloured room that suited and calmed her well.

She could feel the man's sharp eyes on her, intense in their appraisal. She felt like she was a teenager again, sure her stutter would come out when she spoke.

"I'm sorry that Shin chan- I mean Shino asked for your services on such short notice"

The woman was beautiful and adorable at the same time, not something Kiba could think he could live through without being consumed by desire.

It's like the world had created the opposite of him, but made it into everything he had never knew he wanted- and needed.

"Nah, I owe bug boy a life debt, and to be honest he's one of my best friend's so I don't mind." He let his eyes roam over her before whipping back to her slightly reddened face.

"And now I can tell why he's kept you all to himself"

Hinata gasped inwardly, fighting the urge to laugh at his unabashed comments. He really was a character, but oozed wild masculinity that all women wanted at one point in their lives.

"Yes, well, I am usually in here most of the time doing paperwork, or I am in other rooms of this building at meetings."

Then it clicked. Kiba Inuzuka, the infamous head of a million dollar security company. Of course he would know Shino-they both worked closely in surveillance and security. And there was his other reputation, one that entailed lots of steamy stories about him and many, many women.

All of which were supermodels and glamorous actresses.

Hinata sighed, ignoring the feeling of inferiority before she glanced back to him. "So, you can do whatever you want, you'll probably get bored here with me"

Kiba grinned, canines gleaming in the low light. "I don't think I'll be bored with you doll"

Good lord help her.


	3. Chapter 3

**An ItaHina oneshot coming soon!  
Sorry for the short chapters, have been doing school work~ but since I literally uploaded it today, I didn't think you'd mind.**

 **Thanks for reading** **If you have any one shot requests I could probably consider them!**

It was day two and Hinata didn't think she could last anymore. He was simply there, always there and overwhelming in his presence.

He asked questions constantly and surprisingly, Hinata never became annoyed. She genuinely enjoyed her conversations with the slightly animal man.

That was something she never tired of too, his wild eyes and even more wild appearance- often having to avoid his eyes for hours at a time in order to calm the erratic pulse of her heartbeat.

But it was a chore when they walked together through the office, as he often attracted the attention of everyone in the office- usually drooling women were the sign. This time however, he stuck close to her, closer than normal in fact and Hinata nearly overheated. The man was infinitely warm, a human heater on very sexy legs. He narrowed his eyes at all the males in the office, and even some females that looked at her for too long.

He was taking his job very seriously. It was a trait Hinata admired.

She walked into her meeting with the red haired Sabaku, inwardly cooing when she saw him. To others, he looked like a hard, stoic kind of man- especially with his bright eyes and permanent frown, but really, he was the biggest teddy bear ever.

"Ah, Gaara, you're here early. Again"

The Sabaku flicked his viridian eyes to the muscled man beside her, before nodding. "Couldn't keep you waiting for anything"

Hinata blushed before sitting, thanking Kiba for taking her chair out.

"This is Kiba san, my bodyguard for the time being" She said, leaning back and looking much more comfortable in the red heads presence than she did his.

Gaara raised a non existant eyebrow, eyes assessing her quickly. "Why?'

Hinata shrugged, making light of the situation. Being in Gaara's presence always calmed her, and it was wonderful considering the bundle of nerves she had been ever since Kiba arrived.

"Kabuto's threatened me. Made a wreck of my car the other day- Shino wanted me to have a bodyguard in case he tried anything else"

Gaara nodded, turning his assessing gaze on the Inuzuka. Great, Kiba thought, another man he had to fight for Hinata's attention.

"Why did you not tell me? I thought that was what friends did"

Hinata's lavender eyes widened before she went to his side of the table, throwing her arms around the cold red head. Surprising both of them, and igniting a flash of jealousy in one.

"I'm sorry Gaara, you've had a lot on your plate and I didn't want to add to that" She murmured into his neck, voice full of regret. She was close to him- that much was obvious. Kiba felt the primitive possessiveness rising in him, even though he wasn't in a relationship with the reserved (?) beauty.

And to his shock, again, the red head wrapped his arms around her too. Leaning his face onto her head, Kiba nearly growled.

"Just tell me. I'm not just a business partner Hina. And you can't take the choice away from me on whether I want to help or not." His voice was firm but gentle, completely unexpected from his first impression of the powerful Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara was known as an abrupt, intimidating man who held a lot of power in the city of Suna- extremely rich, extremely powerful and much colder than he looked. But with Hinata, he completely changed.

Hinata seemed to remember that there was someone else in the room and broke from his embrace, blushing lightly while avoiding the eyes of Kiba.

"Well. Let's get the preparations for the 15 new hotels being built in Suna"

Kiba kept his eyes on Gaara, wondering what sort of love he felt for the moon goddess. Because love was there, he just didn't know what kind.

When the meeting had finished, Hinata and Gaara chatted a bit more (mainly consisting of Hinata's questions and Gaara's grunts of answer) much to Kiba's annoyance. Hinata seemed extremely close to the redhead, and was surprised at how she conducted herself through the meeting.

She closed off her whole relationship with him and settled into the persona that he had come to know over the past 2 days- reserved but extremely determined to get what she wanted. Gaara followed suit, seeming to grow more somber as they discussed possible profit, the size of the target markets in Suna and how they could improve marketing without increasing costs too much.

Hinata was obviously extremely intelligent- having a PHD in Business management and a side degree in English.

Gaara left, but not before flashing a small smile at the Hyuuga- earning a dust of pink across her alabaster cheeks. Kiba suppressed the urge to growl, and nodded his head at the Redhead- who just raised a non existent eyebrow then left.

"Sorry, he's a bit… stand offish to new people" Hinata seemed to consider it for a moment then shrugged. "To everyone really"

Kiba came to her side as they walked out of the meeting room, keeping close by. "How do you know him?"

Hinata smiled, obviously remembering something. "He saved my life. And we've been friends ever since"

Kiba groaned inwardly. How could he compete with a man that was her saviour?

But he was Kiba Inuzuka, the wild man of Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata sat back in her seat, relaxing while Kiba went to go and get him some lunch. Today the man was dressed in a dark short sleeved top with darker jeans, all of which accentuated the muscles he didn't bother to hide. He was a rather confident individual and Hinata liked that.

Especially as she was quite quiet.

"Hinata-sama? I have a note for you from a mystery admirer!" Ino excitedly said, bursting into her office. Hinata raised an eyebrow and held out a hand for the note. Ino smoothed back her hair after giving Hinata the note, pale blue eyes dancing around the room to look for a certain man.

"Where is your delicious man candy of a body guard?" Ino gushed, halting Hinata from opening her note. A feeling that wasn't foreign to Hinata rose in her chest, jealousy. Hinata tried to keep her face neutral and answered, knowing her voice was slightly lower than normal.

"He's out getting him some lunch. He should be in the company cafe"

Ino didn't notice the difference in her Superior, instead straightening her blazer. She winked at the Hyuuga before rushing out the door- obviously going to look for the man of her desires.

Hinata opened the note and paled immediately, the familiar feeling of fear rising into her heart.

 _You think a bodyguard will save you?_

 _I can't wait to see your blood splattered on my walls._

Hinata folded the note and shoved it into her desk drawer immediately, the slam echoing in her now too large office. She clenched her hands together, trying to stop the trembling that rippled through her whole body.

She should have never told Shino. Now Kiba was going to get hurt because of her. Hinata wrung her hands out before picking her phone up and calling Shino.

He picked up immediately, voice comforting to Hinata's ears.

" _Hina?"_

"Hi Shin, I need you to release Kiba from his contract" Hinata murmured, trying to supress the tremors in her voice. But Shino knew her inside and out, and he was silent before replying.

" _What happened?"_

Hinata froze, before letting it out. Shino was always one to listen and Hinata trusted him more than anyone in her life. "I got a note today… I'm so scared Shino. Now he's going to hurt Kiba too, and I can't let that happen. You _need_ to cancel the contract"

Shino could sense every bit of distress Hinata was feeling, and knew better than anyone else how she would play it off later or not mention it at all to Kiba. Shino tapped his pen on the desk in his office, thinking before replying.

"No Hina. This is his job, and in me cancelling the contract, not only will you be left unprotected, but Kiba will feel like you don't think of him as a competent man. Think about this Hinata. Kiba and I won't let any harm come to you or ourselves."

His voice was final, and Hinata knew she had no room to argue. Really, part of it was she was scared and wanted to talk to him, but she didn't want Kiba to get hurt too.

"Okay Shino. I'll see you for dinner?"

Shino smiled from behind the phone, sitting up straighter. "Of course. We'll go to Cho's at 6. Invite Kiba too. Love you, be safe"

Hinata grinned into the phone, all fear leaving her. "Love you too. Bye"

Kiba walked back into the office finding a slightly pale but smiling Hinata. Her face lit up when she smiled, something he had noticed quite a lot.

"You good Hinata?"

Hinata's head snapped to his before relaxing slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Do you want to come to dinner tonight with Shino and I?"

Kiba was surprised- Hinata wanted him to come? He took a bite of his roll, thinking it over so he didn't seem too desperate.

"Sure. What time?" It was about time he talked to his friend Shino about keeping the Hyuuga all to himself. Hinata opened her laptop, glancing to the tall Inuzuka.

"6. At Chouji's."

Kiba nodded before walking to her desk, placing a box of teriyaki on chicken with rice on it. "You haven't had lunch yet"

Hinata smiled up at him after the surprise wore off, and accepted the box with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Thankyou. You even got my favourite"

Did she know that he had been watching and trying to remember everything she did? Nah. He finished off his roll, taking a giant swig of his water bottle. "By the way, Ino told me you got a note. She also told me you never get notes, so what was this one about?"

Even though most people would have seen it as a breach of privacy, Hinata knew by the hard gleam in his chocolate eyes that he was in work mode.

"I received a threat. Here" She passed the note to him, trying not to sigh at how warm his hands felt. Kiba's eyes darkened as he read the note, hands folding it neatly and tucking it into his jeans pocket. "I'm going to fax this over to my office and get some handwriting experts in. You'll be safe Hinata, I won't let anything happen to you"

Kiba left the room,but she didn't think she could tell him that she felt safe every time he said her name. They had met 2 days ago and he probably had women every night of the week.

Not that Hinata was angry about it- she just wished she was more confident in the social part of life. But that was who she was.

Hinata groaned, hitting her head on her desk repeatedly. 23 with no experience whatsoever- only Shino and Gaara were the people who knew this.

And she felt as if she would just die if Kiba found out too.

It was 6pm and Hinata walked into Chouji's restaurant, smiling at the familial, cozy atmosphere he provided. Chouji was a mutual friend of Shino and Hinata, an obvious love of food growing into a deep passion that extended to his chain of restaurants in Konoha today.

Shino was sitting at the back of the restaurant in a corner secluded and sheltered from the peering eyes and ears of any nearby eavesdroppers.

Shino looked up as soon as she sat down, an easy smile on his reserved face. He wore his normal slacks and high collared trench coat, ruffled hair artfully mussed and those ever present black sunglasses perched on the end of his aristocratic nose- every bit the secret intelligence officer.

"How did the dealings with Sabaku san go?"

Hinata smiled, placing her handbag at her feet before resuming posture. "As well as they could have gone. We ended up finding new ways to decrease costs but keep quality the same- now we just have to put it into practice"

Their conversation was interrupted when Kiba arrived at their table, immediately attracting the eyes of most women (and some men) in the high end restaurant. He took the chair in between Shino and Hinata, making a triangle formation.

"You guys ordered yet? Sorry for being late, got caught up by some interns"

Hinata shook her head, ignoring the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach when he ran a large hand through his dark hair. Shino waved him off, "It's fine. We just got here too"

Kiba's eyes went to the Hyuuga whose attention was on the menu. From far away he noticed her instantaneously, the most ethereal woman in the room, but up close Hinata was just inconceivably beautiful. Long, indigo black hair, an angled face combined with the soft features of a cherubim- she was every man's ultimate fantasy, whether they knew it or not.

Shino flagged down a waiter, engaging in casual conversation with Kiba, catching up on anything he might have missed since they last talked. They all ordered, Shino getting a specialty made item for Hinata called the 'Luna Dessert.' Chouji had made a dessert specifically for her after she had sorted out his bad pr after one of his interns gave a restaurant food poisoning.

"What's in it?" Kiba questioned, eyes curious on the quiet Hyuuga. She looked up then, a slow smile on her lips that made Kiba's blood boil.

"It's a kind of cinnamon dessert that has layers of pastry combined with various chocolate mixes and spiced, sweet cream"

They ate their dinner when it came, Kiba wolfing down his food with a gusto that didn't really surprise Hinata or Shino. He was a man who knew what he wanted.

Hinata's dessert came out, a glorious stack of pastries, chocolate dripping from the layers as the spiced, cinnamon cream filled their senses. Kiba watched as she practically drooled, hands itching to dig in- but since she was polite, she waited until they had their own too.

"Eat Hina" Shino urged, the nickname rolling off his tongue with years of constant use. Kiba felt the pang of jealousy and quashed it, instead choosing to watch the vivaciousness at which Hinata ate her food.

Kiba realized he was watching a bit too closely when Shino cleared his throat, brows furrowed over the top of his glasses.

Fuck, he knew. Shino never missed anything- especially if is was with someone he was close to. "Hina, we're going to go and get a drink from the bar. Want anything?"

Hinata shook her head, preoccupied with the piece of heaven in front of her. Shino jerked his head at Kiba, telling him to follow.

Sure, Kiba could win in a fight against Shino- but the intelligence of the man who was literally the eyes and ears of Konoha far outweighed anything Kiba could inflict.

And who fought their best friend over a girl?


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata watched the two men walk away, leaving her to the glory piece in front of her. They were both so different- Shino a dark, quiet man with sharp looks and an even sharper intelligence. Kiba was passionate, loud and had a certain animalistic quality to him, thick muscle corded around a tall frame. Both the men were around the same height, and seemed to be engaged in an intense conversation. Shino's mouth turned down and Kiba's hands clenching at his sides.

Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka. The man who made her stomach clench, who made her feel safe- but completely out of her comfort zone. He was warm, almost too warm, and he made her feel so…. _Something._

Shino had been there for her since she was young, her first child hood friend that made her feel comfortable and calm.

Both so different.

But maybe Kiba was only here to do his job? No. Hinata shook her head, taking another mouthful of the chocolate oozing pastry. No, Kiba wasn't a dishonest man- she could tell he was someone who enjoyed companionship.

The men came back to the table abruptly, the air much more tense than it was before. Hinata raised an eyebrow, both radiating an air of dislike. Weren't they best friends? Deciding to not say anything and not get involved in 'manly' matters, she finished her plate and pulled her phone out of her pocket, the ringing disturbing (Thank God) the pregnant silence.

"Hyuuga Hotels, Hinata Hyuuga speaking"

A familiar low voice filled the phone, making her smile. "Heya white-eyes! How are you?" Hinata grinned, turning away from the men for a moment.

"I'm great TenTen! How is Kirigakure?"

TenTen was there for business, overseeing a bootcamp that came from her Gyms. TenTen yawned into the phone. "It's going better than expected. BUT, I wanted to ask if you wanna have lunch tomorrow, since I just got back in tonight?"

TenTen was back! Hinata nodded before realizing TenTen couldn't see her. "Of course! Senbon, at one?"

TenTen agreed before saying goodbye, needing sleep from the long journey. Hinata turned back to the men, a smile still bright on her face before she found them both staring.

Shino raised a brow, "She just get back?" Hinata nodded, feeling the intense stare of Kiba on her. She turned to Kiba and smiled slowly, "You get to meet my other best friend tomorrow. If you want to come to lunch with us, I mean"

Kiba grinned, showing a sharp canine. "Of course. Yeah, I'll come" He gave a triumphant smile to Shino, who had in turn snapped his wine glass.

What was going on with these two men? Hinata shook her head at Shino, her smile failing the hard look she was trying to give him.

Hinata didn't notice the fork that bent in Kiba's hands.

TenTen was a tall, lithe woman who always wore her hair in two buns atop of her head. She was cheerful, kind but had a backbone of steel that always came out when tough times happened. One of those tough times was when Neji died. TenTen was his fiance, and from his death she had never taken anyone else.

Hinata remembered the time she asked TenTen why. She had looked at Hinata with sad eyes, a small smile on her face. "Your cousin was the only man who felt like he shared the other half of my soul"

But as the years passed, the two had grown extremely close, often meeting whenever they could- which was hard considering their occupations.

Hinata walked down to Senbon after a tedious meeting with two men who wanted to cheat her out of three million dollars. She told them where they could shove their offers- in a completely nice, Hinata-like, business way of course. TenTen was already inside, dressed in her usual workout gear, jumping to her feet when Hinata walked in.

"Hinata-chan!" She burst over, wrapping Hinata in her arms. They hugged, both laughing. TenTen stepped back, an eyebrow raising as she looked at Hinata. "Damn girl, you've gotten even hotter since I left a month ago"

Hinata laughed again, feeling genuinely light hearted for the first time in a long time. She could tell that Kiba had walked in the door behind her from the way all the women in the burger place straightened and tucked their hair behind their ears. TenTen's eyes flicked from her to Kiba- who stood almost protectively behind her- then smiled darkly, assumptions clear in her brown eyes. Hinata rolled her eyes, not showing the heat she felt clearly when Kiba brushed her shoulder with hers.

"Inuzuka Kiba, pleasure to meet ya" He said, holding out a large hand for TenTen to shake. TenTen shook it eagerly, nodding in satisfaction when he let go. "This your squeeze Hina-chan?"

A blush immediately overtook Hinata's face, making the bun-haired gym freak laugh. Kiba's deep laugh rumbled behind her and Hinata shook her head. "He's my bodyguard for the time being"

TenTen raised a brow then gestured for them to sit back at her closed off booth.

Hinata dug into her triple cheese burger- surprising the wolfish man, but not surprising TenTen at all. Hinata had always been more comfortable with easy fast food, rather than the stiff necked dinners her father used to make her go to- she knew because Neji had filled her in _all_ the time on what his 'cute little cousin' always did- it used to be annoying until she realized it showed the side of him that no one really got to see. The extremely loving side.

 _Neji._ TenTen paused as she ate, allowing the hurt to overwhelm briefly before feeling it subside. That pain would always be there. TenTen looked up to the wolf man, who was stealing glances at the Hyuuga beside him.

TenTen knew that look- she knew it real well. Grinning, she spoke up. "So, why do you have a bodyguard?"

And judging by the stiffening of both her companions, she had hit a sore spot. Hinata relaxed after Kiba had placed a large hand on her shoulder- but TenTen didn't think Hinata noticed.

"You know Kabuto? Well he went to the papers about how we were having a 'sordid love affair' and gave all the details of our apparent sex life." Hinata sighed, absently nibbling on a chip. "I told him to retract his statement or I would let go of his business. He didn't like that and wrecked my car. Now he's stooped to sending me threats" Hinata glanced at Kiba from the corner of her eye, blushing faintly when she found him already staring.

"Shino wanted to make sure nothing happened. So he hired _the president of a security company"_

TenTen laughed grimly, acknowledging how Shino-like that was. Considering how much he loved the pale eyed woman, it made sense of the lengths he would go through to protect her- but Hinata didn't know that yet.

But that snake of a man, Yakushi Kabuto, was treading on a line that he shouldn't have stepped on. Threatening Hinata? Fuck no. There were already reports of him doing less than savoury things to younger, much more unsuspecting women. TenTen lazily flipped her knife around her fingers, the years of martial art work amounting to an impressive display of knife work.

She would gut him. Slowly. Kiba cleared his throat, gaining both the women's attention. "Shino's and mine own agency are finding evidence- not only for him threatening Hinata, but for other crimes he may have committed. Then he'll be able to go behind bars for a time longer than life" His voice was clear, with deadly intent, and TenTen knew she liked the man already.

He was rough around the edges- even if he was a CEO- and had the feral smile of someone who had either spent too much time with animals, or was battling the one inside himself. She saw his fingers clench, and noticed the way his eyes flicked subtly between Hinata and the premises.

Yes, TenTen thought, more like a guard dog than an actual bodyguard.

Hinata looked to TenTen, finishing her meal. "How was the bootcamp in Kirigakure?" TenTen stabbed the knife into the table, and grinned. Then launched into a comical tale of the participants in her more than intense fitness bootcamp.

Fun, fun times.

Kiba called his vice president after lunch was over, wanting an update on the progress of evidence finding. Akamaru had little to say, other than the fact Kabuto's father was involved in a few drug cartels, which was common knowledge for the Inuzuka. He cursed silently before hanging up, dark eyes already on the Hyuuga who was sitting at her desk with a new note.

This one had been more explicit than the last.

Hinata had crushed the paper, face a sickly white that betrayed her unaffected mask. Sure, she was a business woman, but she was _Hinata_ through and through- his conversation with Shino showing that clearly.

Kiba shook his head, coming to stand beside slightly trembling Hyuuga and placing a hand on her shoulder. "This won't happen for much longer" he rumbled, voice husky and nearly silent.

Hinata snapped her head to his, eyes wider than usual. "What if he hurts someone else in order to get to me? Other people can't be hurt because I didn't think about the repercussions of a decision I made on the spot Kiba."

Kiba was dumbfounded and slightly amazed that she only cared about what might happen to _other_ people, not when the note had so clearly written what would happen to her. But that was one of the reasons he… liked her? No, Kiba thought, he knew it was more than that.

And every second she stared at him with those watery, determine eyes, he could feel himself falling deeper.

Kiba supressed the urge to wrap his arms around her, needing to maintain the charade of being just her bodyguard so he could spend more time around her. But he knew he needed to buck up soon, there was too much competition.

Especially from Shino

Kiba squeezed her shoulder, bringing a toothy smile that showed his canines. "Trust us Hinata. Just trust us"

Hinata stared at him a moment longer, fanning the fire in him before she looked away, nodding briefly. She exhaled slowly, handing him the note for evidence. Then like she always did, Hinata straightened her spine and opened her laptop. "Yeah. I will."

Her hand came up to grip the one that was still on her shoulder. Kiba just couldn't let go. "I trust you Kiba. I really do"

Those words mattered more than she would ever know. So he held them, repeated them in his mind and called Akamaru to speed up the search.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, it's been a while, but here is chapter 6 of the MWB Fanfiction! Soon I'll be uploading a Gaahina for all those fans, and then soon after that a ShinoHina for all those who are feeling sad about the unrequited pairing in this story. To be honest, even I do- but i've always liked when other men were in love with Hinata. Lord knows the girl deserves all the love in the world.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter- I hope to give you another next week!**

 **Thankyou for all the reviews. But if you have any suggestions or oneshot requests, I'll be taking some on board and writing them for the selected few!**

Hinata had received the invitation a few days ago, and knew it was imperative that she went. Gaara was going to be there-and she know this debut ball was forced upon him by one of his less than soft siblings. Temari and Kankuro were extremely intelligent people and managed their own small businesses within Gaara's own myriad and extensive range of businesses, they were hard and tough but knew the value of family and cared for their brother more than anything.

It was cute really, and Hinata saw much more of Temari now that she had recently been married to Shikamaru- the laziest yet smartest lawyer she knew.

But the thing was she needed a date. TenTen had already asked Lee to go with her, and made less than subtle suggestions about who Hinata should take.

The man in question walked in, finishing the last of his larger than life burrito and chugging on a bottle of water. Hinata refused to drool, even when his pecs and abdominals flexed behind his usual dark top- but today it was a turtleneck that did nothing to hide the definition underneath.

Did chocolate abs really exist?

Hinata chose to believe for that moment. Kiba's dark eyes flicked to hers, a question in them that Hinata didn't want to answer.

She instead chose to stand from behind her desk, walking to the waiting Inuzuka. As Hinata breathed in, she gathered her courage and stopped in front of the male.

Looking up, she realized just how tall he was- as tall as Shino?

"Well, um, w-well, there is a ball coming up and I just got invited from Gaara, so would you like to be my d-date?"

More than a decade later, and Hinata still stuttered. Did the earth really open up and swallow people? Because Hinata really wanted it to, and the ever increasing redness of her cheeks didn't help at all. Kiba looked stunned for a moment, pausing for a moment too long that had Hinata shaking her hands in front of her face.

"D-don't worry, I'll ask someone-"

"Of course." Kiba interrupted, a strong huskiness in his low voice. Damn it, Hinata had asked him first. Kiba had been preparing himself as he just got the invitation today- that's why he ate so much for lunch- and Hinata had beaten him to it.

Even though it was the whole equality, he felt bad that she had to summon the courage to do it first. Kiba refocused on the woman in front of him, easing a large smile on his face.

She was too cute, all blushing and nervous stutter. What fucking woman in the 21st century blushed? The only one that mattered that's who.

"Of course I'll go Hinata. That would be fucking great" The profanity slipped into his statement, showing the strength of his excitement- and boy was he excited.

Hinata wrung her hands out, a stark contrast to the reserved business woman he saw in the meetings. It only made him like her more.

"W-well. I guess that means I'll have to get a dress and things like that. Do you have a favourite colour?"

Hinata was going to wear his favourite colour? Recently, red- his previous favourite colour was sacked. It just wasn't as purple as he'd liked it to be. "Purple. Preferrable a light lavender. And gold."

Hinata raised her eyebrows before nodding slowly; she didn't know if she was the kind of woman who could pull that colour off, but she would wear it. Kiba grinned at her, a wide smile that crinkled the tattoos on his cheeks. "you'll look amazing in whatever you wear"

The blush that covered her made Kiba laugh. Too cute, really. Hinata turned her head away, fighting the continued heat that spread throughout her body. "Well. Yes, thank you." Then she walked back to her desk, feeling those still laughing eyes bore into her back.

It was the night of the ball, and Hinata didn't think she had ever felt this nervous. She stood, staring at the full length mirror and tugged on the soft material of her dress.

Hinata had tried tonight, and she hoped it wasn't too obvious. A V Neck form fitting dress that swirled around her calves, accentuating the strappy silver heels that curled their way up her shapely calves. Her dress was an extremely pale lavender, deepening into a dark golden shimmer that edged the bottom of the skirts. She had curled her hair to one side of her head, an old hollywood waves look that complimented the dark purple of her lips and the slight liner on her eyes.

Hinata felt...pretty. For once. But she also felt that slight bit of sexiness, something she never would have felt.

TenTen walked into the room, clad in a deep navy full sleeve dress, whistling lowly when she saw the dressed up Hyuuga. "Who are you dressed up for huh? A certain bodyguard, or an icy redhead?"

Hinata blushed then laughed, TenTen winking at her. Hinata glanced back at the mirror, smoothing her hands down her curves.

"Tonight...I think I'm dressed for _me_ as well"

Kiba stood at her door, not one bit surprised it was the penthouse of her most prestigious hotel. He shuffled on his feet, nervous and excited, hand knocking on her door.

Kiba had worn a completely black armani suit with a pair of silver double oak mills. Considering he had red tattoos on his cheeks, they were a good other splash of colour.

The door opened to the sleekly dressed TenTen, who wore a light pink body con dress- one that didn't disrupt her movement. TenTen raised an eyebrow at him then nodded, jerking her head behind her to the Goddess that was walking down the stairs.

Kiba swore silently, amazed at Hinata clad in gold and lavender. She looked like a moon spirit, all soft slopes and mesmerising eyes.

She blushed, a dusky pink flushing her cheeks, and stepped to him when he didn't say anything- just stood there, eyes intense and... _hungry._

Hinata ran her eyes up and down the tall male, appreciating the male form more than she ever had before. Yes, he really was something to be appreciated.

"You look beautiful" Kiba murmured, voice a suggestion of steamy nights and genuine truth. Hinata gave him a smile, stepping closer to him with a swish of her flowing dress.

"You look great"

Kiba took the compliment and snaked his arm around Hinata's waist, winking at her when she gasped lightly. TenTen grinned from behind them and sent them off, saying she'd be just behind them.

Hinata was warm. Kiba was a very _warm_ person, and he held her close as they walked to his porsche, almost making the Hyuuga turn completely red if it weren't for the brisk night air. She wondered why he was taking such a shine to her- maybe he liked her?

But Hinata hadn't even admitted her feelings for the older male, she preferred the safety of her ignorance and non existent rejection.

But by the butterflies that constantly churned in her stomach, and the heat that radiated from wherever he touched her, she didn't know if she could keep the thin facade up.

And a man this beautiful, intelligent or just downright amazing wouldn't stay single for long. That thought made Hinata pause, before she shook her head and started the long road to mustering up her feelings.

Hinata had to confess. If not today, then sometime soon.

Kiba looked across to the beautiful woman at his side, stealing glances as she stared out the window in deep thought. He knew something pressing was on her mind, but he wanted to make the night as carefree as he could for the deserving woman.

He knew too much had gone on for her at the moment, and judging by the dark circles he saw beneath her eyes every morning, it was taking quite a toll on her.

The sense of protectiveness had never been this strong before, especially for a woman. Sure, he had been with his fair share of lovely women, but this one- she took the cake. And he would give her all the cake in the world if he could.

Sometimes he hated that he was a mere man. If he were something _more_ then he could come close to giving Hinata what she deserved.

Often, he had seen her staring at pictures of her cousin almost subconsciously, before shaking her head and getting back to work. There was much more to her than the blank mask she gave the public.

And he wanted to see it all.

They pulled up at the mansion where the ball was being held, and Kiba jumped out of the car to open Hinata's door. She nodded her thanks, smiling again when he reached a calloused hand out. And when her eyes drifted to his- the hitch in his breath told him he was much deeper than he thought he was.

And Kiba didn't care.


End file.
